Colourful Breeze
by RubirosaRocks
Summary: A distraught boyfriend comes to Sherriff Emma for help in finding his missing girlfriend. Her earring was found near another caved in mine deep in the woods. Henry, however, can't even find these characters in the book. Meanwhile, Regina keeps having nightmares of fairytale land where her fortress becomes broken into by an unstoppable enemy.
1. If a tree falls in the woods

**Title: **Colourful breeze

**Disclaimer:** ABC owns everything Once Upon a Time and I don't own a thing.

**Characters:** OC, Regina/evil queen, August. W. Booth, Emma, Henry

**Summary: **A distraught boyfriend comes to Sherriff Emma for help in finding his missing girlfriend. She was last seen near the woods. Henry, however, can't even find these characters in the book.

**A/N: **G'day there, this is my first story for OUAT; I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Forgive me; I've only seen halfway through season 1. Now it's airing in Australia. WOOHOO!

I'm used to writing crime and not fantasy, so I hope this story packs plenty of thrill and suspense.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**If a tree falls in the woods...**

_Fairytale land_

_It was early morning when the dark horns sound. The distress call echoed throughout the whole of the land as the enemy approached the Evil Queen's fortress. Armies gathered on the two hills over looking the valley. Arrows came flying from both directions but the warrior continued to charge through the open countryside, towards the Queen's fortress. It was as though he was unstoppable. Invincible, perhaps. _

_Meanwhile in the Queen's castle a guard burst through the door to the Queen's bedchamber, huffing and puffing and nearly out of breath. The Queen was facing her mirror on her chest of draws. The guard hesitated while he held the door handles at first when he mentioned to the Queen; "He's in the building, your highness. What's your plan of action now?"_

_The Queen turned around with a look of sheer horror on her face._

"_I...where are all the guards, and why have you locked the door?" she asked._

"_They've all been defeated. And I think you know the answer to that, my queen."_

_The guard said, smiling wickedly. He then slowly turned around and faced the pale woman and slowly lifted the helmet off of his face._

"_You!" the Queen exclaimed as she fell back onto the chest of draws, with a wide-eyed expression._

Regina Jumped as she awoke from the terrible nightmare. Luckily it was just a dream, she thought. It was 3am and she was too afraid to fall asleep again. She decided to get up early instead.

She quietly wandered down the passageway of her massive and beautiful house, and carefully opened the door to Henry's room. She just wanted to check up on him. And there he was, so peaceful and happy. Oh how she wished he were always happy, especially with her. But he never was. This tore her apart. All she wanted was to be loved by him, she couldn't care less about anyone else loving her; it was just Henry's love that she craved. She knew she would stop at nothing to get it. She carefully closed the door leaving a small gap just big enough for the light to shine in. Regina was great at remembering tiny things like that. She knew it somehow helped him feel safer. Perhaps he needed that tiny little light to help him see when he was constantly surrounded by darkness.

Down in the kitchen, Regina made herself a coffee and turned on the TV to help her clear her mind. It did little help. It only made her think deeper about her dream. She started to question whether her dream was instead a memory. While flicking through channels for hours, she watched the sun come up. She knew it was nearly time for Henry to get up for school. She packed his bag for him and instead of getting him breakfast decided she would surprise him with a big breakfast at _Granny's._ She zipped up his _Incredible Hulk_ bag and looked over at the TV again, this time the news was on. She turned up the volume slightly to hear it. The news story was about a missing girl in her 20's. Regina formed a frown the second Emma came on talking to the camera. Regina cringed at the sound.

"_...If you know any information please contact my office with the number on your screen now."_

"Emma!" a little voice shouted from the doorway. It was Henry. Regina was quick to grab his attention.

"Hey Henry! What do you feel like for breakfast? I was thinking we'd go over to Granny's on the way to school. Whattaya say?"

"hi. Umm I don't know. I'm happy to just eat here, I don't feel like going to Granny's."

"Would I persuade you with the latest Avenger's movie, direct to DVD?"

"Direct to DVD!" His spirits suddenly lifted, "Wait, how are you going to get it?"

"I don't need to get it Henry. I've already got it for you!" She had big smile on her face while she showed him the DVD. He was quite taken by it. It worked, he was persuaded.

_Sherriff's office _

_7am_

Emma yawned fiercely and poured coffee into her Boston Red Sox mug. She was still getting used to the hours of being a Sherriff, they certainly weren't as flexible as when she was a Bounty Hunter. She was missed her old job, sometimes. Being Sherriff at least guaranteed payment even if the day was a 'quiet' one. Mostly they were quiet days in lil' ol' Storybrooke. But there were the unpleasant quirks of the job; these involved babysitting offenders behind bars, more often or not, the ones that had to sleep off whatever they had been drinking. And then there was the paperwork. Oh the glorious forest that managed to increase on her desk, no matter how many hours she put in to doing it.

"Sherriff? Sherriff Swan? Excuse me?" asked a young voice that entered the office.

"How can I help?" replied Emma stirring her coffee.

"I have some information about that missing girl, you spoke about this morning. I only just found out about her missing person's report"

"Ok, sure... I'm sorry, what was your name?" She sat down in her big leather chair.

"It's Jack. Jack Matherson," he pulled a blonde cowlick out of his face.

"Ok. Mr. Matherson, please, have a seat"

"So who's the girl that's missing, when was she last seen?" she scribbled a pen on a note pad to get it working, ready to write.

"My girlfriend. She...she was in the woods... In the... Reneé she-" He started getting faster and faster in his description.

"Ok. Mr Matherson, slow down, it's all right. Just take a deep breath and take your time. So your girlfriend..."

"Her name is Reneé Russell. It's been 3 days since I've seen her. And this is very unlike her to go without telling someone where she is."

"Ok, are there any problems at the moment in her life? Such as work being stressful? Are you two having relationship problems?"

"If you're suggesting she's suicidal, you're out of line, Sherriff."

"Sorry, I'm just following procedure. Please, go on," said Emma.

"Work is very stressful, she works in real estate. Sometime's she feels as though she's under her father's shadow. It's her Dad that doesn't want us to be together.

"Ok, so not going so well in the daddy department. What else can you tell me about him? Is that why you think she's gone missing?"

He's a politician from some city, far away. Senator Steve Russell is his name."

"Ok. I'll make sure I do some more research today"

"But I really don't know why she's missing! This really isn't like her!" He started to get upset. Emma handed him a tissue and waited for him to compose himself.

"Where nearly done for now, Mr. Matherson. Where was the last place you saw Reneé?"

"Near the woods. I went looking for her myself. I'm a Biologist, you see, and I've been studying the areas near Storybrooke. They're too wild, even for me. I still don't know my directions. I even got lost for a while, when searching for her."

"Alright. But I don't know the woods any better than you do, I'm afraid, but I'll get a search party happening. We'll try our best to find her, Ok."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"One last question, where does she live?"

"Savage Street."

"Ok, where's that, sorry?"

"It's two streets past Mr. Gold's shop"

"Soon, we can start searching."

"The sooner the better. I've asked Mr. Gold for some elevation maps of the area, but he won't give them to me. Are you able to get some sort of warrant or something?"

"I'll see what I can do. Hang in there, Jack."

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks so much for reading! I hope Regina's dream was easy to picture. I dreamt it myself and wanted to put it in my story. It will make sense later on in the story. There are most likely plenty spelling errors and grammar issues because this was written at 3.30am

Q: If a bear craps in the woods and there's no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?


	2. Blue Corn Moon

**_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing chapter 1 :D_**

**Chapter 2**

**Blue Corn Moon**

The little bell rang as she stepped through the doorway of the little quaint shop. The only sources light were the sunbeams that struggled to shine through the dusty windows. A smell of old musty books and tarnished wood tickled Emma's nose as she approached the counter.

"Mr. Gold?" She asked.

She let out a sigh as she began to look around the treasure trove. She saw a compass, and wondered if that was the same one she had seen before from one of her 'missions' with Henry.

"Yes Dearie. What can I do for you?" answered the pawnbroker with a faint Scottish accent. The soft clack of his cane followed him to the front counter with every footstep he made.

"I was wondering about that land you own, in the woods."

"Yes. I purchased it legally, just so you know." Emma attempted to ignore his playfulness, as he continued, more seriously, "Yes, what did you want to know about it?"

"Do by any chance have a map of terrain and elevation of the area. Someone's gone missing and I think it would help"

"Sure, I have the blueprints of the area. Right up here, Dearie" He pointed to his head with a devious smile. "Perhaps, I should make-"

"A deal?" Emma cut in.

"... Perhaps, I should make the suggestion that I go with you... Is what I was going to say" He finished.

Emma paused and thought for a moment.

"Ok, as long as it's not one of those 'you owe me' things.

A search party gathered at the beginning of the trail that led to the woods. Emma stood on a rock to inform the members of whom they were looking for. She suddenly felt a tug at her leather jacket, she looked down to find Henry.

"Henry! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

He got his book out of his back pack and replied; "I've already been to school, the last classes are History and Art. But our Art teacher is, Miss Russell. The substitute teacher won't even know I was missing."

"Henry, that's not the point. It's not safe Henry. What am I going to have to tell your mother?"

"She's busy anyway, with her council meetings. I promise I'll be back before the end of school."

"Promise you won't wonder off either?"

"Yep" Henry replied as he grabbed Emma's hand. She was surprised at first but she deep down really enjoyed the idea of spending time with Henry.

"Ok Mr. Gold. Lead the way" Emma offered.

"Jack, is Fil in the air yet?"

"Yes, but he only has fuel for a couple of hours"

"And where's Mike?"

"He took off in the quad bike just ahead of us."

The medium sized crowd began the search, breaking off into smaller groups to cover more area. Jack walked along side Mr. Gold who was a few foot steps in front of Emma and Henry.

"So Jack," Mr Gold began, "I've heard Renée is the daughter of Senator Russell."

"You've heard correctly," answered Jack who was concentrated on searching.

"And you turned down the offer to work with him. Why is that, may I ask?" Mr. Gold continued.

"Well before he was elected, he tried to merge companies with my father's company, in a deal that would have made my father and his stockholder's bankrupt."

"Ahh. I see. I remember your father, from a long time ago. Before you were born, infact. He tried to buy this land that we're walking on."

"Oh, yes I remember the articles, Mr. Gold. You offered the original owner a price he couldn't refuse."

"Right you are, my boy."

The sound of a rescue helicopter flew overhead.

"There's Fil, in his 'Humming bird'" Said Jack, who was gaining in confidence.

"Hey Emma" Henry whispered

"Yeah?"

"I can't find Jack or Reneé in the book"

"Can't you?"

"No. But I'll keep looking."

"Ok good. Let's hope one of us finds Renée, at least."

* * *

Meanwhile in Storybrooke, Regina strolled the streets in search of Henry. She noticed that the town was just about empty. Her heart skipped a jump when she looked up at the town clock, but luckily it hadn't moved anymore since the last time.

She saw a light on in the Storybrooke's dentist, so she wandered in.

An older woman was wondering out in a great deal of pain.

"Excuse me, do you know where my son, Henry is?" asked Regina

"Sorry Madame Mayor, I don't know where he is, perhaps he's looking for that Renée girl." Regina's face turned sour.

The dentist walked out of his office to catch the old lady before she left. Don't forget to come in next Tuesday, Ms. Whilomina, for more root canal"

"Ooowww. Don't remind me!" She complained holding her jaw as she hobbled out of the building. "Good luck finding your son, Dear" she looked at Regina.

"Thanks," Regina fake smiled.

* * *

The search party was beginning to become hungry so they rested briefly and ate their packed lunches. Henry sat and opened his book and carefully turned the pages but still wasn't able to recognise Reneé or Jack. Jack didn't want to rest for too long because he knew time was running out.

The small search groups had joined up again to the big one. A young woman tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Around this time you usually think time will run out before you get to them, but you just can't give up hope. Trust me."

"Thanks Nelly, I know it mustn't be easy when you're still searching for your fiancé. I appreciate you coming out here and helping." Jack thanked.

"At least no one framed Renée and scared her out of her country. If Renée wanted to be found she wouldn't hide from you on purpose," Nelly added.

"I hope we will find Sam someday soon, Nell."

"So do I," Nelly smiled and walked away.

The lunch break was finished and the search was about to continue when Jack's walkie-talky sounded.

"Jack. Come in, Jack. Over"

"Mike. I hear you. Over" Jack answered, "What? Ok I'm on my way now."

He turned to Mr. Gold and Emma, "Mike found one of her earrings near the old mine shaft. Our best chance is to look there" His spirits seemed to have lifted slightly; hope was detected in his voice again. He practically ran to the mineshaft.

"Mikey? Are you here?" Jack asked out of breath when he arrived at the mineshaft opening. Emma, Henry and Mr. Gold arrived shortly after.

"Jack... there's been a cave in," Said a depressed Mike holding Renée's earring in his hand as he walked back to his quad bike, "I can't find any other opening anywhere. And according to Fil, that area past the mine is dense shrub land. The reason why it's taped off is because it's so unstable. Fil said he did see and opening in the ground where the land has collapsed. If Renée is in the mineshaft, that's how she got in."

More of the search party arrived at the site of the caved-in Mineshaft.

"Can't we just go through the stupid tape?" Jack said as he lifted it up ready to go through.

"I don't think so," Emma warned as she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Around it?" Asked Mike

"That tape has been there before I owned this land, it spans as far as edge of the forest that ends at Maine harbour. There is no 'around' the tape" Mr. Gold intervened.

"How about that time when you pulled _me_ out of the caved-in mineshaft, Emma?" Henry asked with a smile.

"We won't be able to get the fire trucks and pully systems into the middle of the forest, Henry, that's even if we do find another opening." Emma replied looking saddened, but saw Henry's face also sadden so she added with a half smile, "But nice try Henry, keep thinking of something."

"How far does the forest go, Mr. Gold?" Emma asked

"It goes all the way until the river that's borders Storybrooke" Mr. Gold replied, "But that far up shouldn't be unstable. Perhaps we should check up on Fil in the Helicopter." He added.

"Fil. It's Jack, we're at the mineshaft. Is there dense shrub near the river or is there access to the opening in the ground? Over." he said into the second walkie talkie.

A few seconds pass before Fil answers, "..Jack, it's not as dense as the mineshaft area but I don't see anyway through to get close. I'm running low on fuel, so I'll have to search tomorrow. Sorry Jack. Over"

"10-4, Fil. Thanks for your help. Over"

"So, there's no way through the tape, but the harbour is at the edge of the forest and the river is at the back of the forest..." one search party member began thinking out loud.

"...Why don't we use Captain Wu's patrol boat and sail around part of the forest and enter via that way?" she continued.

"Ok that sounds like a great plan. Will Captain Wu mind?" asked Emma.

"Captain Wu is my husband, and I'm confident that he won't" she let out smile. She grabbed out her phone; "I'll just call him now,"

"Thanks... sorry, what was your name?" asked Emma,

"It's Hua."

A couple of moments passed before Hua returned back from her phone call.

"Ok guys, we've got the green light on the patrol boat. One problem though, Captain Wu is patrolling right now and won't be finished until this evening. Emma, do you want to go through the forest at night time or shall we wait until tomorrow?"

"Umm," Emma looked over at Jack, whose eyes pleaded with her to keep searching. Then she looked over at Henry, which helped her make her decision.

"Tonight," She said, "I'll set up camp somewhere and keep looking. I know if it were Henry we were looking for, that's what I would do."

"Ok, I'll just let him know" Hua said grabbing her phone again.

"Thank you Emma, thank you so much."

Some of the members gave her a pat on the shoulder for her remarkably brave decision.

Emma faced the search party and thanked them, "Thank you everyone that came today, if you want to stay over night, you are welcome to. If you have other commitments, we understand."

Everyone began walking back to Storybrooke.

"Oh shoot!" Emma exclaimed, "Henry we've got to get you home before your mum get's home!"

"Hey, let me help" Said Mike, "Hop aboard my quad bike and I'll get you home in just a giffie. I've got an extra helmet for you."

"Cool!" Said Henry.

"Thank you Mike, you're a life saver."

"No problem." He said as he helped Henry hop on the back. He pulled out his biscuits and started munching away. "Want some, Henry?"

"No thanks," said Henry. "Here, Emma, take my book for the night. Maybe it will help"

"Thanks, Kid. See you later, Henry," she gave him a big hug.

"Bye" he said as the quad bike sped away.

* * *

By the time the overnight group returned to the edge of the forest, it was evening. Of course Henry wanted to come along too, but Regina found out about Henry's escapade and grounded him. She would have grounded Emma too if she could. The thought had crossed her mind.

The overnight crew made their way towards the harbour to board Captain Wu's boat.

The masterpiece swayed gently in the docks as Captain Wu started the engine, ready to get going. The beautiful boat named the '_Magnolia',_ left the docks.

* * *

The damp stench of Bat poop and old mould was nauseating, and the loud slow drips of the inner cave were giving her a headache. The young woman struggled to stay conscious while was laying face down in that death hole. The rocks that were crushing her were squeezing out any tiny breath she could get in. It didn't help that there was a second cave-in or that she left her phone at home. Not that there would have been any signal that deep underground anyway. She was preparing to say her final prayers as she felt her heart beat grow softer and softer until it was silenced. She let out her last breath ready to surrender, not conscious enough to hear one of the rocks slide off her or the person yelling for her to wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope the story isn't boring.**

**Coming up next ...just around the river bend: more will be revealed about Mr. Mysterious Cave Man + A rainstorm's coming**


	3. Just Around The River Bend

**A/N: **Thank you for the readers and reviewers :) Sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. Happy Christmas Eve by the way! :)

Here is a bit of a recap:

Regina keeps having nightmares of an enemy winning the upper hand. Sheriff Emma helps Jack Matherson find his missing girlfriend ( Renée Russell) in the woods with some other members of Storybrooke. The search party finds Renée's earring near a caved-in mine that has been taped off. The only way to get to her is to go around the tape (a river surrounding the forest). Some people stay overnight in the forest after they are transported down the river with the help of Captain Wu and his wife Hua..

Meanwhile in the damp and stinky cave Renée is lying unconscious under rubble after a recent rock slide. She's not alone though.

Some of the names in this story might be different than those of the TV show because this story was started during season one (before one of the characters joined the cast in season 2). So "let's get down to business..."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Just around the River bend**

_Storybrooke River_

The moon shone brightly as the boat chugged along the foggy river. The sound of frogs was almost louder than the engine of the _'Magnolia'. _It was incredibly eerie. Hua held a big spotlight as Captain Wu steered the ship carefully towards the river bank. The boat as close as possible to the rocks..

"Thanks for your help, Captain Wu," said Emma as she grabbed her things. She checked on board one last time, just in case Henry came along as well. This time he didn't. While she was glad that he wasn't around in case there happened to be the discovery of a dead body, Emma was also disappointed in he fact that he would have to miss out on the perfect camping adventure in the woods. The search group watched their steps as they walked over the rocks. Suddenly, someone stumbled on something. They got up unharmed and saw that they tripped over an oar. Ruby was already ahead of the group by a couple of metres leading the way. Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it Ruby?" Asked Jack.

"I think we're close," she replied pointing to an awkward shape on the rocks.

"What is that?" Nelly asked.

"I think it's a canoe,"answered Jack. The search party went over and helped him turn the wreckage over. There was nothing inside it so they kept walking towards the forest. They finally got off the rocks and into a wooded area.

"Ok, here's a good spot to camp for the night. Who wants to help me get firewood for the fire?" Emma instructed.

"I will," said Ruby as she followed her.

Once a fire was going, the search party ate snacks and set up their sleeping gear.

_Back in Storybrooke_

"Are you ready for bed, Henry?" Regina asked as she knocked on his door.

"Yes, I'm going to go to sleep now" He replied, closing his story book.

"You know why I grounded you tonight, don't you?"

"Yes, it was because I didn't come straight home after school"

"Not just that, but it was because you lied to me, Henry." she said as she sat down on his bed by his feet. "I was so worried about you, especially knowing that there was a girl that went missing."

"I know," he replied, "but they're looking for her and they'll find her," he said positively.

"I hope they do. Anyway, I'll let you sleep. I just wanted to let you know is that Id never want to lose you Henry. You gave me a fright today, that's all. Now, I'll see you tomorrow, Ok?"

"Ok, goodnight"

"Goodnight Henry," she gave him a kiss and tucked him in.

_Fairytale land_

Queen Regina tended to her Apple tree in the centre of her courtyard. It was the only growing thing for miles. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small grey dog make it's way to into the courtyard.

"Percy." she said as she looked at the pug.

"Your majesty," a rotund man greeted her behind it.

"Governor. How was your journey?" Regina asked

"It was longer than I had hoped. And you know I _hate_ to travel by horse and carriage." he pouted like a spoilt brat.

"Have you got what I asked for?"

"Yes, and have you got what I want?"

"Right this way," she guided him to a covered box on a table. She withdrew the sheet that was covering it. It was in fact a cage with a bright blue bird in it with a giant beak.

"He even talks, you know... Go on, Speak" she demanded . But it remained silent.

"Where did you get this ..._toucan_ from, the barbarians as well?" he insulted it. Regina laughed.

"For _your_ information, I'm not a _toucan_. And I am very far from _barbaric_" the bird responded angrily.

"Wow quite the sharp tongue we have. Reminds me of the bird I have for you, Regina"

"Oh yes, Where is my bird?" she wondered. She was very excited to get what she was promised.

"Right here," he said as one of his men approached holding a smaller cage. The cover was taken off. Within it was a beautiful teal humming bird with a bright pink face. As soon as he realised the cover was off, he squeaked madly at both Regina and the governor.

"Feisty little guy" Regina remarked and let out a pleasing smile. "It's a deal, Governor Ratcliffe"

He responded with an evil nod.

_Storybrooke River_

_The next day of the search_

The sun shone through the trees on the campers in the dense woods. They gradually woke up, tended to the fire and had a quick breakfast. Jack was eager to get going. The party then headed off towards where the mineshaft would be. On their way, they discovered a strange looking entrance to a tall cave where tree roots covered the opening. '_Not even Henry would be able to squeeze through there'_ Emma thought as she continued walking past it. Nelly, who was at the back of the pack suddenly asked; "Why don't we try in there?" They all turned around and looked at what she was pointing at. It was the cave entrance, only with no tree roots covering it any more.

"I could have sworn that that was just covered in tree roots. What the heck is going on here?" she exclaimed while staring at the now open cave.

"Gold. What's-" She looked to the front of the pack where he last was but he was missing. "-aww great. Real great" She said sarcastically throwing her hands up.

Jack then started to walk a few metres into the cave entrance see if it was safe enough to enter. It looked sturdy but he wasn't sure whether or not to go in.

"Do you think it's too risky?" Ruby asked jack.

"I'm not sure. But one thing that Renée always said was that 'To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing'". He called out her name into the vast darkness and waited a few moments, but there was no answer. He took a few steps further into the tunnel and called out again;

...

"Renée!"

...

"In here!" a voice yelled back. But it wasn't Renée's voice, however.

Jack ran in.

"Wait! Jack, stop!" Emma yelled as he kept jogging further and further away. Luckily the cave entrance still appeared to be standing strong unlike the mineshaft they originally were going to go in. Two members of the search party stayed outside the opening while the rest went in after jack.

"Quick! Over here! The voice from within the cave yelled.

* * *

**A/n: ***Starts breaking into song* "What I love most about rivers is, you never can step in the same river twice...Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the river bend?... "


End file.
